


Skewed Perspective

by idc_chan



Series: Power Dynamics Verse [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Yuko presents as an Omega. She's excited to embrace everything about her new life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- if anyone is here for Victuuri conent, there isn't a lot of it. Sorry. This is definitely a Yuko-centric story and is basically an excuse to do some world building in this weird little Omega-verse I'm writing stuff for. It does stand alone in the universe, but is definitely more interesting if you read the first two stories. 
> 
> Thanks to co3bri for all of the help. :)   
> As always mistakes are mine.

"Fatso! Fatso!" 

Yuko stormed over to the boys who were taunting a boy several years younger than them. The boy was a little chubby- sure, but the cries and taunts were uncalled for. She crossed her arms. The boys were all in her class at school- she recognized Nishigori immediately and glowered at him specifically. He noticed her first and an insult seemed to die on his lips before he could say it. 

"Nishigori, you at least should know better," she scolded, crossing her arms. She tried to look as scary as possible. Her heart was pounding, but she knew she was doing the right thing. "But so should the rest of you. Why are you teasing a little boy half your age?"

The boys all mumbled apologies and scattered. The little boy looked up at her, eyes wide. Oh! He was so cute. "I'm Yuko," she said, opening her arms. He walked over and gave her a hug, buried his face in her chest. 

"Yuri," he sniffled. 

"Well, I doubt those boys will ever be that mean again. Come on, let's get you home."

"My big sister will be here in a minute," he said, seriously. "I'm supposed to wait for her." 

"Okay," Yuko said. She let him cry until his sister arrived. She recognized her as Katsuki Mari. The older girl was in high school and Yuko had seen her around town, knew she helped her parents with their business. The Katsukis were known for being a little bit different, she'd heard her parents whispering about them before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is he crying again?" Mari said, out of breath- she had clearly hurried to the playground. 

Yuko glared. "Some boys were teasing him. I scared them off," she puffed out her chest proudly. 

"Thank you then, I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." Mari reached out a hand and Yuri took it quickly. 

"No trouble," Yuko said. "Maybe just be here on time tomorrow." 

Mari looked upset for a moment. Yuko could swear her face seemed to crumble. "I suppose I could skip my last class," she muttered, "I'm sorry Yuri." 

"No, no, it's okay," Yuri said, sniffling again. "I can wait for you..." 

"You know what," Yuko said. "Why don't I wait with him every day?" 

The smile on Yuri's face made her feel so warm inside. Yuko grinned and told Mari it wouldn't be any trouble and that she was sorry for being a little mean earlier. If anything, the grin on Mari's face made her feel even warmer. 

****

Yuko felt the warmth between her legs before she fully woke. It felt sticky, tacky, and her stomach fluttered. She blinked sleep out of her eyes and stared at her bed- there it was, blood. It meant a lot of things and her heart leapt. The main thing it meant, was that she could have children. She remembered that much from science classes- there had been more, something about partially formed uteruses and wombs, but she knew, *knew* that blood meant she was an Omega. 

She blushed, remembering the last few days. She'd felt different somehow- she'd spent a lot more time dwelling on her crush on Nishigori and her mother had ushered her into her room with a thoughtful look last night. Getting out of bed was kind of gross, but she decided it was worth it. She stumbled her to parent's room and her father sat up quickly. "Oh Yuko!" He looked so proud of her. Her mom woke up a little more slowly. "I'd wondered," she said softly. "Let me help you clean up. Then we'll talk about what comes next." Aunt Keiko smiled. "I'm happy if you're happy." 

 

****

"Do you really have to go?" Yuri asked at the rink later that day. He'd grown, was thinner, more athletic now. 

Yuko smiled at him fondly. "Of course. I need to learn everything I can to be the best Omega possible. I'm excited, Yuri. I want children and now I can have them." 

"Have you told Nishigori?"

Yuko felt heat on her cheeks. "No, no. We don't even know if he's an Alpha, so it may be pointless." She prayed that her secret hope that Nishigori was an Alpha and maybe one day *her* Alpha really was a secret. 

"What if he isn't?" Yuri finished lacing his skates. He looked thoughtful and concerned. So much for that crush being a secret. 

"Well, then that's how it is," she answered. She didn't like the idea- but it was possible. "The Center will help me find the best Alpha for me." 

"If you say so," Yuri muttered, standing, heading for the rink. He started to skate a familiar pattern- she'd seen it so often. 

"I'll miss you too!" she called at him cheerfully, waving. He glared at her, stumbling in the middle of his sequence. 

****  
Yuko's parents had cried when they dropped her off. She’d insisted she'd be fine. Everyone knew the Tokyo Omega Center was one of the best in the world. She'd be more than okay here- even if it was far from home. She'd hugged them both and Aunt Keiko had told her to call anytime, day or night. She'd taken her suitcase of allowed belongings- her phone, her laptop, reading material, stationary in case she wanted to write physical letters (ha!), a few stuffed animals that reminded of her home.

Stepping in the Center was soothing. During the last few days scents had started to become overwhelming. She could tell much more easily now who was a Beta or an Alpha. The Center smelled calming- a soothing vanilla and cinnamon scent and she felt at ease in the building. A kind, young Alpha woman had explained to her that she'd have an exam before she was taken to her room and placed in classes. 

She was asked to shower and given a uniform to wear. It was a plain, powdered blue robe and was comfortable, if different. It reminded her of more traditional clothing. The Alpha had explained to her that Omegas came from all over Japan, from all different walks of life. 

"All Omegas are the same here," she said. "So, it's only fair that you have the same clothes."

A kind elderly doctor (another Alpha female) had examined her. She was kind and Yuko was surprised how comfortable and stable she felt around the Alphas. Outside, they'd been starting to make her stomach flutter and breath quicken. Here- the scent was soothing. The doctor had pronounced her healthy and told her to get a good night's rest- she'd have an exam in the morning to place in her the proper classes. 

Yuko's room was small, but comfortable. There were more uniforms provided in various sizes "she'd probably still grow, some". The Alpha who'd been showing her around brought her dinner, "Tomorrow you'll eat with the others, but for now, rest." 

Yuko took the advice and slept. 

****

Yuko knelt on her cushion, tablet in her hand in case she needed to take notes. Nakano-sensei's class was easily her favorite. The tall, gruff seeming Alpha was tough as nails- but knowledgeable and interesting. She encouraged discussion in her class if one was respectful. She was also patient about explaining things and Yuko learned something each time she had this behavior and history class. 

"Why do you think an Omega would hide their gender, Nakano-sensei?" an older male Omega who sat near the front asked when he was called on. 

"What do you think?" Nakano-sensei addressed the class. She did this often- turned their questions around on them. 

(Why do you think it's so important Omegas behave respectfully towards their Alphas? Because the Alphas are the protectors, sensei. They keep us and our children safe- we should cherish that protection and show it.)

Yuko raised her hand and waited until she was acknowledged to answer. "Perhaps they don't want children?" The very idea felt sour to her- she was so excited about the prospect of one day having babies to cuddle and shower with love. 

Nakano-sensei waited until there were a few other answers. "Maybe they don't think they need an Alpha? Maybe they are scared of being an Omega? Maybe they think Omegas aren't treated fairly?" 

Nakano-sensei nodded solemnly. "A lot of those reasons are given, when rogue Omegas are caught. I want you to look around for a moment, how many students are in this room?" 

Yuko counted- there were ten Omegas in this class. 

"And how many in the Center?" 

Yuko didn't know- but it wasn't many. 

"There were more, in previous years," Nakano-sensei said quietly. "But scientists currently speculate that the Omega population is dwindling. I've heard anything from 1 in 10, to 1 in 20 people being born eventually presenting as Omegas. You are here because you are precious, your Alphas protect you and your children because you are precious. I think any Omega who would go rogue would have to be very selfish." 

****  
"Mari! Yuri!" Yuko ran to greet them. She mostly didn't get visitors- the trip was quite long for her family to make often. She'd seen them occasionally, but not nearly as often as she'd preferred. Seeing her friends made her feel more than a touch homesick, even thought it'd been almost a year. 

"Yuri! You've grown so much. I can't believe how tall you're getting!" Yuri turned away, obviously embarrassed by her enthusiasm. "Thank you both so much for coming!" 

"How is it?" Mari asked. "Are you happy here? Do they treat you right?" 

Yuko laughed. "Of course, Mari. I passed my requirements to finish high school early on. I'm taking a few advanced business courses and some behavior and history classes. I have a lot of free time though. Did anyone else come with you?" She asked the question hopefully. Nishigori hadn't been answering her phone calls, texts or emails. She'd broken out the stationary and written the idiot an actual letter. 

Mari pursed her lips and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Look- about Nishigori,"

Yuri coughed at that moment. "Do I have to be here for this conversation? There's a cafe nearby. I can wait for you there?" 

"Not until after I give you a hug and congratulate you on your gold medal!" Yuko said, embarrassing Yuri even more. "I saw your skate- it was amazing!" 

"Uh, thanks," Yuko swore his whole body was red, but he was smiling. 

"I'll meet you at the cafe," he said. 

"Okay," Yuko laughed. "He seems even shier. Is he jealous of Nishigori? I know he had a crush on me, before." 

Mari grinned. "Please never tell him you know that, I think he'd disappear into thin air."

"His crush on me was about as subtle as his idolization of Victor Nikiforov," Yuko said, shaking her head. 

Mari snorted. "Let's just allow him his delusions then. So, about Nishigori-"

An alarm sounded then- a buzzing sound that had Yuko jumping out of her seat. She'd never heard this before- a group of police officers were outside the visitors room. The normal calming scent of the Center was being replaced by the scent of an Omega in extreme distress. She could barely see through the door- several others had crowded near it, trying to see what was going on.

"It's a rogue Omega," one of the older Omegas said quietly. "I've seen it before. She'll be taken to another floor soon." 

Yuko and Mari stared wide-eyed as the Omega was ushered through the main lobby and up the stairs. She looked so scared, Yuko thought, longing to comfort her. Mari placed a hand on her shoulder before she realized she had even started to walk towards the crowd. 

"What will happen to her?" Mari asked. 

"According to Nakano-sensei, they'll try to place with her a suitable Alpha as soon as possible. Then they'll have them both stay at the Center for a while until they acclimate to each other, I think. I know there are some legal consequences for hiding your gender. Enough of that. Speaking of suitable Alphas, you were about tell me something?"

****

Yuko frowned. Her eighteenth birthday party marked a chance for her to get to know potential Alphas. There were some very nice boys here, but none of them who were she wanted to see. She had invited him- she had had Mari invite him. She knew she had made it very clear that she expected him to be at this party. She was old enough to choose an Alpha now and she'd already chosen. 

"I'm Kaibara Kado," another young Alpha introduced himself. He was tall and slim. He seemed nervous, not being much older than she was. There had been a few older Alphas and they had mostly made her feel uncomfortable. This one seemed shy and maybe she could get to know him- her stomach turned. It was possible she wouldn't get her first choice. She'd always known it was possible- but would it be fair to this boy if he was her second choice?

"Yuko-chan," her head whipped up. It was Mari, literally dragging a stuttering, beet red Nishigori Takeshi behind her. "Look who finally it made it to your party."

"So." Yuko stared at Nishigori. He was exactly how she remembered- except he smelled amazing. Every part of her knew that he was her Alpha. She wasn't going to let him off that easy- but he always had been. "You don't call, you don't write? I've had what two letters from you?" She was not going to admit that she'd read those letters over and over again, sparse as they had been. 

He was still blushing. "Hi, thanks for inviting me." He stared at his feet. 

"Really? I was going to choose you, you know. But are you really still my best friend?" 

"I'm sorry! I..." he looked up. "I... you smell good."

"I expect you to answer my texts and phone calls after we bond." Yuko rolled her eyes. "Come here, you big idiot." She opened her arms and he hugged her. She had never felt safer. 

"I'm nervous," he admitted, softly into her ear. "I was so afraid I wouldn't be an Alpha, and then I was... but what if you didn't want me?" 

"You're adorable. I promise to never tell anyone, Mr. Confident was this shy about our bonding." She grinned as he hugged her tighter. 

 

****

Yuko fidgeted while she waited for her teacher. She was wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans- and it felt a little odd after a few years of robes. She fingered the hem of the pink t-shirt- blushing a little, knowing Takeshi had picked it out for her. Her hands clasped around the letter she had written, on the nicest of her stationary in her best handwriting. 

She hadn't been able to think of anything she could give to Nakano-sensei to thank her for her time and instruction and in the end, had settled on writing a letter, expressing her gratitude. 

Nakano-sensei exited the classroom and Yuko bowed, "I wanted to give you this," she said. "To thank you for your instruction. I uh, really appreciate everything you've done for me, us. The Omegas in your class, I mean." 

Her teacher peered at her, lips twisted slightly upwards into the barest hint of smile. "You're very sweet, Yuko. I know you will make your Alpha happy and proud. Thank you." 

"Thank you, again," Yuko said, handing her the letter with a sheepish grin. 

"I strive to do what's best for all of the Omegas under my instruction, Yuko. Now go to your Alpha, I can smell him fretting down the hallway. Your bond is very new, he'll be quite protective for a while." 

Yuko grinned a little wider. Their bond. Hers and Takeshi's. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of. 

****

Yuko grasped Takeshi's hand tightly as they entered the inn. Technically, they were here for dinner, but the butterflies in her stomach were not from excitement as about Katsuki Hiroko's katsudon. (Though, it was very good.) No, the butterflies were about Katsuki Mari. Mari- who had become her other best friend over the last few years. Mari who was currently taking a platter of food to some guests. 

"Do you want me to do the talking?" Takeshi whispered to her as they took a seat, Mari had grinned at her and given them a little wave before disappearing to the kitchen. 

"No," Yuko answered. "I've known Mari since forever." 

Takeshi squeezed her hand. "Me too, y’know." He smiled shyly and his face was a little pink. Yuko realized that maybe he was nervous about asking her too. She squeezed back and waited. 

It took Mari several tables before she slid in front of them at the table, with a critical glance at the food her mother had brought them earlier. 

"Mom said to take a break and she had the strangest look on her face," Mari said, twisting an unlit cigarette in her fingers. "She wouldn't let me wait on you guys tonight. So. What gives?" 

Yuko smiled broadly, leave it to Mari to skip any small talk, to force her straight to the point. "Two things," Yuko said. "One, I'm pregnant." She held up a hand before Mari could offer congratulations. "And two, Takeshi and I have been talking- we'd like you to be our Beta." Takeshi was bright red as she just outright asked the question, but she *knew* Mari and she *knew* this was the right approach. 

"Congratulations," Mari said. "And I think I'd like that..."

Yuko braced herself. 

"But my family needs me here." 

And then she laughed, relieved. "And that's why you'd be perfect for us. We've talked about this- you'd stay at the inn as often as you need. We don't need the extra money; the rink provides quite well. We want you Mari- and that includes your family." 

Beside her Takeshi nodded. He stammered something about wanting her to bond with them. Yuko pretended not to notice the tears pricking at Mari's eyes as she accepted their offer. 

****

"I can't believe it-" Yuko stared at the doctor. "Are you sure?" Her breath caught. "I didn't even think it was possible..." 

Dr. Kamata nodded. "I'm sure. Triplets." The doctor beamed at her. "Three healthy fetuses." 

Yuko placed a hand around her midsection. Triplets! It was unheard of. Most Omegas struggled to carry one child to term. She had three. Three perfect babies, living, growing inside her. "I have to call..." she paused. No. She couldn't just call with this news. 

"It's quite the miracle," the doctor smiled. "Be prepared for some attention from the media." 

In the end, Yuko was too busy being pregnant, uncomfortably, heavily so and wonderfully so to really notice. Takeshi and Mari were frazzled a lot with media inquiries. Mari's family was thrilled- her connection to the inn and to the Miracle Birth kept them open even as other tourist spots in the area began to close. The ice rink gained a resurgence in customers for a while, all excited to see the Omega who was having triplets. Eventually, Takeshi had gently suggested she stay home. She'd made it to work twice more after that suggestion. The second time Mari had needed to escort her home. 

When the triplets came- they were perfect. Three perfect, healthy babies. Yuko was less healthy- spent in ways she had never imagined, but one look at a perfect face, one whiff of that newborn smell and she hardly noticed. And then she was holding Axel and Lutz was cooing at her father and Loop was in her Aunt Mari's arms and Yuko thought everything about her life was perfect. 

The Omega Center sent her a card. The government sent them money- there were reporters everywhere documenting the birth. There were requests for Omegas to meet her- to try and get some of her fertility to rub off on them. There were requests to Takeshi- for him to take on other Omegas. She and Mari had vetoed that option. There were even requests that Takeshi donate just his sperm- and as much as she'd wanted to veto that, she'd agreed to let him make his own decision. She imagined she needed to credit Mari for the fact that he made the correct choice. 

"Where's Yuri," Yuko said after they'd been at the hospital for a little over two weeks. She was ready to go home- but it seemed odd that her childhood friend- the triplet's uncle, hadn't even come to visit. 

Mari grimaced, rocked Lutz in her arms. "He didn't want to bother you with it, but he's moving to Detroit to train and go to school. He's been busy with that." 

"You tell him he'd better see his nieces before he leaves," Yuko griped, secretly thrilled that he was going. "Will he be training with Celestino?"

Mari nodded. "You know Yuri, he's probably waiting for all the media attention to die down before he visits." 

Yuko chuckled, then grunted in pain. Laughing hurt. Mostly, everything hurt. 

Yuri did visit before he left- in the middle of the night, citing a need to stay away from the cameras. Yuko couldn't blame him- but felt like he should have to suffer their attention if she did. He cooed and oohed and ahhed over the little ones. He was distant though- more than he ever had been. He barely gave her a hug- claimed he didn't want to hurt her. 

"You'll be great you know," she told him and he looked at her startled. "In America, I mean. And on the ice. You could go really far." 

"Ah thanks," he answered, blushing brightly. He looked so afraid, nervous. She imagined moving to another country away from family, friends- everyone. 

"You'd better write," she demanded. "And call." 

He nodded. "Of course." 

****

Yuko walked to the table. Mari was sitting down, a determined look on her face, staring at things on the computer. The triplets were (blissfully) sleeping and had been for more than ten minutes. All three of them. Yuko yawned and sat beside Mari, leaned her head on the Beta's shoulder. 

"Do you know what happened to her?" Mari asked. 

"Who?" Yuko yawned again, looked a bit closer at Mari's screen. She was researching Omega rights and typical Omega behavior. Yuko grimaced. The internet was full of misinformation- and if Mari wanted to know something she could just ask. 

"The rogue Omega they brought in. When we were at the Omega Center that day." 

Yuko blinked. She hadn't thought about that in ages. "I'm sure she was found a compatible mate as quickly as possible. According to Nakano-sensei, rogue Omegas are essentially considered rehabilitated as soon as they have a suitable Alpha."

"And who decides who's a suitable Alpha?" Mari asked. 

Yuko shrugged, bumping Mari's shoulder gently. Mari ran a hand through Yuko's hair and Yuko sighed happily. Mari didn't have a scent exactly- not like Takeshi, but she smelled familiar, like home, like family. "I imagine the Omega Center. I'm sure the Omega has some say- all of the current research suggests that an Omega is more likely to reproduce and carry a child to term with an Alpha they've chosen." 

"Hmmm. What if they don't want an Alpha?" 

Yuko peered at her, heart fluttering. "Are you unhappy here?"

"What? No. Just... I just wonder if the way we treat Omegas is right." 

"You treat me just fine," Yuko said, eyes fluttering closed as Mari's hand continued to run through her hair.

"Don't pretend you don't know how lucky you are," Mari whispered. Yuko heard something in her voice- some bitterness she couldn't place. But she was too tired- and who knew how long the triplets would stay asleep. 

****

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Yuko turned only after the third 'mom' was uttered. All three girls were practically vibrating and bouncing. 

"Please can we stay up and watch?" Axel whined. 

"Please!" Loop begged.

"Pretty, pretty, please," Lutz added. 

Yuko was about three seconds from crumbling, when Mari chimed in. "I'm pretty sure we already told them no. It's a school night." 

"Awwwww. But it's Uncle Yuri's first Grand Prix Final!" 

"No," Yuko answered and Takeshi seconded her, grumbling at the triplets that they could watch it tomorrow. 

Despite her resolve- all three of them ignored the hushed whispers of triplets that had snuck out of their room to watch. Yuri's performance was captivating, if not perfect and he was in fourth place at the end of the short program. 

"If I catch any little girls out of bed," Mari growled and the girls shuffled to bed more quickly than Yuko could get up to "check on them". 

"Aren't your parents having a viewing party?" she asked Mari, after glancing down the hallway. 

"Yeah," Mari answered. "They said they didn't need me there tonight. All but insisted I watch with you," she smiled softly. 

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your parents," Takeshi asked, leaning over and placing an arm around Mari, Yuko smiled as she leaned into his embrace. 

Yuko joined them on the couch- and it wasn't long before she suggested they take it to the bedroom. Takeshi and Mari happily heeded her suggestion. 

****  
Yuko turned over- Mari was on her phone, speaking softly, tears running down her face. Yuko sat up quickly, disturbing Takeshi who also sat up, looking at her, then at Mari with a pained expression. 

"Mari?" Yuko asked, as their Beta finished her phone call. 

"It's Vicchan-" Mari sniffed. "He...he was in the road- he was run over. I... I should tell Yuri. But I can't tell him..." 

Yuko pulled Mari close and Takeshi wrapped his arms around both of them as Mari sobbed and Yuko herself started crying. 

"You have to tell him," Takeshi said. "He'll never forgive you if you don't." 

They watched together the night after- all of them tense, all of them knowing the news had affected Yuri's performance. It was painful to see, Yuko thought, knowing how excited her friend had been- and how nervous. Still- despite everything, he skated and her heart vibrated with pride at his stamina.

"You'll call him tomorrow?" Yuko asked. 

Mari nodded. "Hopefully he's still talking to me." Her throat was thick and Yuko remembered that Mari had lost a beloved family friend too. She, Mari and Takeshi cuddled until they fell asleep on the couch. 

****  
Yuko yelled at the girls. She couldn’t believe they would just completely disregard someone's privacy like that. Secretly though, she was glad they did. Their posting of Yuri's video was the reason Victor became a whirlwind in theirs and Yuri's lives. 

Unlike other foreign Alphas (and some Japanese Alphas) Victor was polite. He acknowledged her during his greeting- even asked her questions about Yuri and listened and when she answered. He was polite to everyone and enthusiastic about skating, and so clearly smitten with Yuri. 

She watched the rink- Takeshi had left her alone, comfortable since Yuri was there. He was comfortable with Victor and he trusted her and Yuri. Victor was good for Yuri- she could sense a confidence in him that had been missing previously. 

Victor stood beside her as Yuri worked on a step sequence. 

"He's different," Yuko said. "You make him stronger." 

Victor stared at her for a moment. "Don't underestimate yourself, his family. I think being here is good for him too." 

Yuko nodded. "Remember that if you ever think about hurting him." 

And Victor swallowed nervously, nodded seriously. Never once brought up how odd it was that she, an Omega, was threatening him, an Alpha. She decided he was good enough for Yuri at that moment. 

****

The atmosphere at the table was tense. The triplets were still at school and Yuko had closed the rink as soon as she read the news. She was hearing about this from the news and her heart hurt. She stared at Mari who was tapping an unlit cigarette against the table. Yuko and Nishigori faced her from the other side of the table. 

"How long have you known?" Yuko asked, long after the silence had grown uncomfortable. 

"Since it happened," Mari answered, dropping the cigarette and crossing her arms. "I was there when he started menstruating." 

Yuko felt tears in her eyes. The betrayal felt like a punch to her gut, she could smell anger from Takeshi. 

"Why are we learning about this from the news?" Takeshi growled, his arms also crossed. 

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Mari answered, meeting his eyes firmly. "I understand if you want to dissolve our arrangement." Her voice trembled only slightly and Yuko's stomach flipped. 

Takeshi growled again- still smelling of anger. "No one said anything about that. You're our family Mari." Yuko felt him almost deflate beside her. "I know you had your reasons- we're just hurt you felt like you had to keep it a secret from us." 

Yuko frowned. "All of the late-night research- the meetings about Omega rights- that was all for Yuri." 

"Not just Yuri," Mari answered. "I know you love your life, Yuko. But not every Omega isn't bothered when they can't be alone at their job without a trusted Alpha or Beta-"

Takeshi stiffened. "I left you and Yuri alone with Victor," he breathed. "Multiple times." 

Mari raised an eyebrow. "And what happened?" 

"Nothing," Yuko murmured. 

****  
"Thank you for not ignoring my call," Yuko said. 

"Uh, hi Yuko," Yuri answered. She could hear his nervousness- could almost see the way he'd look on the other end of the phone, all blushes and stutters and avoiding eye contact. 

"I'm sorry," he said eventually. "I couldn't tell you, it was too dangerous."

"I'm furious with you," Yuko admitted. "But maybe Mari is helping me understand why you felt how you did. Victor is being good to you?" 

"Yeah… of course," his voice trembled. 

Yuko felt herself soften, "What's wrong?" 

"I'm scared. I've never actually been with an Alpha for my heat, Yuko. Is it- does it hurt?" 

For a moment, it hits her- how terrified he must have been all these years. He didn't have classes that explained his biology- that gave him answers- not only that, asking anyone these questions may have raised suspicions he didn't want. She's still angry- he could have gone to the Omega Center. And then he'd have never been allowed to skate, a voice rings in the back of her head. She can hear Mari's words from years ago- "Don't pretend you don't know how lucky you are." She wondered if she was angry at the right person. 

"Victor cares enough about you and you him that you'll never notice the pain," Yuko answered. 

"Thank you," Yuri answered, relieved. 

"Call me," she said, meaning it. "Anytime you want to talk, any questions." 

She pretended not to hear Yuri crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Somethings to keep in mind if you've read all the stories  
> \- By the standards of this society, Yuri is a criminal. I'm not saying that makes what happens to him right, but there is a reason his experience is so much more extreme  
> \- We don't know tons about Yuko in canon, but I felt her as an extremely positive person. Just because she doesn't dwell on some of the oppressive things that happen to her, doesn't mean they don't happen


End file.
